


Wander

by zarabithia



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Peter is a faithful husband. But his memories aren't always as loyal as he is.





	Wander

Peter loves Mary Jane. He hopes she’s never had any reason to doubt either his love or his loyalty to her.

But she’s not the only woman…only _person_ he’s ever loved.

Sometimes, despite his efforts to be the most devoted husband he can be, he’ll catch a glimpse of something that will make him remember one of those others.

Today’s one of those days, as he stands outside the shoe store, bored out of his mind, but trying so hard to do the patient husbandly duty…and his mind and feet wander to the next store over in the shopping mall.

It’s one of the "hip" kind of stores for teenagers that Aunt May and Uncle Ben had never been able to afford when Peter had been young enough to shop in one. While most of the items confuse him, he at least understands the pile of temporary tattoos that lay haphazardly on one of the shelves.

He remembers feeling that rebellious, and he chuckles at his own past foolishness as he picks through the packages, running through dragons, birds, angels…and devils.

That’s the package that brings back the memories, the ones that have nothing at all to do with Mary Jane, except for the way that they still make Peter feel.

Peter caresses the package with his fingers, the small _grinning_ face peering up at him not resembling the moody, depressed, _hurt_ devil in his memories at all.

They’re memories that a faithful husband wouldn’t allow to linger for as long as Peter does. Fortunately, he is interrupted by a pimpled and pierced teenage sales assistant.

"Hey, mister, you need any help?"

"Nah," Peter says slowly. "I’m too old for these."

Carefully, Peter lays the smiling devil back on the shelf.

Then he goes back to wait on his wife.


End file.
